percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Animalandia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Girl in My Dreams page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Animalandia!! :D Rose here on my phone :3 welcome to this wiki! I'm sure you'll do absolutely amazing, and I can't wait for your story! I'm sure it'll be absolutely unique amazing, seriously xD You're welcome xD by the way, I've read it, and I think it's amazing! :3 -Rose, on her phone, again o.o Hey Ani! Welcome to the wiki, I am ExtremeSSJ4 you can call me Ex or Al if you want. I am in the chat a lot so maybe we can talk sometime, hope you have a great time in the wiki, enjoy your day! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Man, you gotta tell me how to make those kind of fonts! XD [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I punched him in the face']] 07:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I would like to do a collab! Do you have any ideas? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i take it you like to make up stories and characters? Well if so then look at this wiki- http://storybuild.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity It is quite new and is based on people contributing to stories and making characters. Hey, let's not make it in the second titan war. Josh is still on the school at that time. Can we pick some other time slot? Like after The Rise Of The Monstersor something like that? By the way, Josh already had a girlfriend . So, do you have any other ideas? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ima use him Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ plz? We'll discuss it here. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, Animalandia....how are you making those awesome avatars for your pages? ''Rabbits are my sacred animals'' 13:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow Anima, you gotta tell me where you get those cool pics, they and you are totally awesome Where darkness is i shall be, my blade shining like the sun Thank you, im glad someone likes it. It means alot to me. XP Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 16:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hey Anima could you make one of those cool anime pics for Andrew Trevor Robson, i don't know how too, if you did i would totally owe you. [[User:Luke 12346|Andrew Robson 15:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Luke 12346Andrew Robson 15:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC)]] Oh I thought I explained that in the story. Anyway, you see, the there are two sides of the night. The night can be seen as a time for rest after a long day, or a time where a family gets together to eat dinner. It can also be seen as a time where monsters hide and where danger lurks. Same for Nyx, two sides, one bad one good. Christopher is a child of of the side that is good. Its like how Roman and Greek demigods come from the same parents but are still different. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 05:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) these are great Anima, thx alot! :):):):) Well in lust for power Nyx was pretty much a villian. In my story (good)nyx went into a comatose state leaving only the bad side in control. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 18:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey could you make another, for Hope Kevin Robson plz, your so good at these and i don't know how to make them Luke 12346 Last time I saw the symbol, I remember it being a symbol for three stages of women. The first cresent moon represents Artemis(maiden), the full moon represents Hera(Mother), he last cresent moon represents Hecate(Death). If I remember it correctly that is. And yes I have read House of the night before(some of it anyway) so I've read about that symbol. But I designed that symbol to sort of represent, two cresent moons touching in a sort of loop(Representing eternal life for the children of Nyx who receive the mark) and in another perspective it kinda looks like an eye, (representing how the night and darkness cover every inch space without darkness, thus leading to the all seeing thing that the eye represents) and yes the mark is insipired by the Symbol in the house of the night. And regarding your story. I like it. There's humour and action plus the suspense of that last chapter of how the librarian warns her. Plus regarding the character. Are you karikamiya? Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 14:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I've only read some because The Lost Hero(the book) distracted me from it, and I didn't really go back to it after that. ^^ll Yeah My sister has the entire series too so I can continue reading it whenever I want. And you being Karikamiya was something I didn't expect, mainly because you were kind of an inspiration in creating Christopher(originally was going to be a Vamp, but a different version) and the original storyline of Dark Reflections was based of some of your series. So I have you to thank for the creation of Christopher Fauns, without you he would have been a boring Son of Poseidon(how unoriginal is that? XD). Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 14:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) And that last comment was not to make me sound like a fanboy im not Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 15:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) wow these are great Anima, could you do one more, for Sabre Robson and make him look as cool as possible! thx alot for the other pics :) Luke 12346 awesome! Do you wanna do the chiaroscuro sequel then? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 18:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What's it about? Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 07:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh you mean the chiascuro...chisaoro.. chaiso...okay...I don't know how to spell that either. The sequel, yeah that be great! :) Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The chiaroscuro. HA!(I can't take credit for knowing how to spell it. I just copied and pasted XD) So what's the basic storyline? Or does it noe exist yet? Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've seen you around the wiki and read parts of your stories, but I've never actually talked to you until now! That's basically what I meant! Yeah, so I just joined in September, so I think you had left or something before then. So, I never knew you as Kari. The good thing is that you came back! So, welcome back! (Even though I think you came back not too long after I joined!) I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 15:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay thats cool. Seeing how great the chiaroscuro was, I can't wait for the sequel. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 16:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (In relation to the message you sent me before you sent the message about the collab) Nah, your stories are great. And im not that much of a good writer either. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it.-Archie 10:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I've been here three months! Woah, I just realized that too! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 13:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, first I would like to say, thanks for recommending me to be a writer on The Chiaroscuro:Sequel.(I have finally learnt how to spell that properly) and also thanks to you I'm reading house of the night again, plus I can't put the damn book down, damn you reading addiction x.x Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 15:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my asian friend, how are you? Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 19:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) IKR? I almost didn't sleep yesterday because of the book. I'm currently on Betrayed(2nd book), just finished the first one a few days ago. Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 07:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) the godslingers pic hey Anima could you make a big title photo like you did for My Knight Luke 12346 Gaea is rising and she has kidnapped Zeus, the godslingers, Jack Sullivan, Andrew Trevor Robson, Linda Louis, William Potter and Josh McLean have to save Zeus before Gaea can use him as a vessel, she also has a plan if that doesn't work to posses andrew since he's a son of zeus Luke 12346 Actually I'm not chinese at all. I'm actually malay. So what's the other 36%? XD Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 13:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 34? I said 36 didn't I?(I hate you math DX) Anyway, anything interesting going on lately? Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 13:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Aww, tell me! DX Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 12:32, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Storm will not be continuing Taste of Youth right now... Sorry for the inconvenience. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC)